Whats happening to me
by Gordon519
Summary: What happens when Toothless had a few drops of his blood fall into Hiccups mouth? transformation update status: writers block
1. Chapter 1 Whats happening?

**Disclaimer-I don't own HTTYD**

**Please review this is the first time I have written a fan fiction.**

**This story takes place after HTTYD 1**

/

Hiccup's POV

When I found myself suddenly standing in the cove were I first met Toothless, I could tell I was dreaming since I could not feel a thing, not even the weight of my prosthetic which on its own was a bit strange. Combined with the fact that everything was foggy and faded out, it just added to the ominous feeling worming its way into the back of my mind.

Then I saw Toothless, I wondered how this dream could get any weirder until he spoke – that is - in almost perfect Norse.

"Hello, Hiccup," Toothless spoke without his lips moving.

"How…." I stammered, still wondering what was going on.

"I am aware that this is strange."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD TOOTHLESS!" I screamed.

"Just let me finish, Hiccup," He said, with no lip movement.

"Alright Toothless, but you better explain HOW IN THORS NAME you are doing this, and while you are at it, can you explain why?" I asked not out of anger, but out of curiosity, since this was the first time I had an actual conversation with Toothless.

"Alright Hiccup, but this will take a while." Once again, Toothless seemed to be speaking to me.

"That's fine Toothless, after all, we have all night." I said to him, still not knowing what to expect from this "dream".

"Well, Hiccup, I will start by answering your first question, but do you want the long version or the short one?" Toothless asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I will take the short one for now, Toothless", I replied. I wondered why if he had this ability that he had not used it before now.

"Well, Hiccup, here is the short version: dragons have the ability to communicate through dreams to dragons they trust, but only if the "recipient" trusts them as much as their partner." He continued. "For those weaker minded the first time is almost too much at first if the level of trust is not completely equal."

"You can stop there, Toothless… can we move onto my second question?" I asked, feeling that he had answered my first question.

"To answer your second question, Hiccup, the reason why I am doing this is because there is something you need to know….." he stopped and stared at me for almost a minute. I could tell that something was up, plus he seemed very concerned, not only in his voice but his eyes said it too.

"If there is something I need to know, then out with it, Toothless." I spoke to him in a matter a fat way since I could tell that he was not looking forward to telling me just in his tone of voice he seemed worried, and this worried me.

"You won't like this", Toothless said.

"Just tell me already!" I almost yelled.

"You sure?" He asked, I now knew he was very concerned, but what was he so worried about.

"I am sure" I told him, but really I was not.

"The fact that we can even have this conversation can only mean either one on two things, Hiccup." He replied, with concern in his voice.

"Either, one you are half dragon - or two - you are slowly tuning into one." He seemed slightly relived after telling me this.

Just as he finished that sentence, the dream began to fall apart. Parts of the dream began replacing themselves with my ceiling, but before the dream ended I wanted to ask one thing.

"How will I know this is not just a dream?" I asked as the dream dissolved into reality.

"Because when we go down to the cove today, Hiccup, you will either see a few Night Fury scales on your body or you might have Night Fury eyes." He said, obviously stressed that my dream would end soon.

"And why would that be?" I asked as politely as I could.

"When I saved you from the Red Death, a few drops of my blood made it into your mouth." He said to me, relived that I was taking this so easily.

Then the dream ended, and Toothless and I went down to the cove to test what he said in my dream.

/

**Sorry to leave you guys at a cliff hanger but I am out of ideas for the moment.**

**I will try to update this on a regular basis.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Transformation

**Authors note:**

**Thanks to all of you which have looked at this story. **

**0O0= scene change **

/

Hiccups P.O.V.

That morning when Toothless and I woke up from that dream, I noticed something strange (and by strange I mean really strange) there were Night Fury scales in my bed. I saw Toothless look at the scales, then he looked at me, and something in those dark emerald green eyes told me that it had begun.

0O0 0O0

I quickly ran over to Gobber's Forge to get to work on an automatic tail for Toothless, since who knows how long till the transformation takes hold.

I made his tail fire proof and durable after learning my lesson with the Red Death. I covered the automatic tail in night fury scales so it would be harder to see, and in the process make it fire-proof.

When the tail was done, I put it on Toothless. Unlike when I tried to give him a new tail, he did not fool around and seemed to understand that time was crucial, as I only had so much time left.

I was feeling more exhausted than usual, but before I went to bed I grabbed the Book of Dragons to see if it had anything on the subject of dragon blood.

0O0 0O0

After a few hours of searching, I found that according to legend, a person with dragon blood in them would not only become the most feared of all dragons (aka a Night Fury), but would also have the ability to control other dragons sometimes. That section in the book also mentions dragons that can speak Norse. Later, when I asked Gothie about it, she gave me more or less the same answer, except for one thing. She told me that those who could speak Norse in their dragon form had both the soul of a dragon and the heart of a chief.

Great, I am turning into a Night Fury, and an alpha one at that. Just after everyone had accepted me. This was just getting better and better.

"You will have a new family, Hiccup, one which you can just be yourself and fit right in," a voice in my head stated, which sounded a lot like Toothless, but he was not anywhere near me.

"First, you in my dreams now, you're talking to me in my mind, Toothless. While you are doing this, Toothless, can you at least explain how long I have left before…?"

"Judging by the signs, so far you probably have about four days, though that's till the transformation actually happens, Hiccup."

"And you know this how, Toothless?"

"Because Hiccup, I used to be human and not much different from you."

"Well, I am heading home since its getting dark, Toothless. See you at the house."

0O0 0O0

I explained to Stoic what was happening. He took it pretty well, since his son told him that in about four days he would become a Night Fury.

I headed up to my room where Toothless was waiting for me.

Late that night I was dreaming about soaring through the clouds. I felt free for once, not even my prosthetic leg was holding me back now.

"This is what it is like to be a Night Fury, Hiccup," and there in my dream was Toothless, again invading my dreams, although I did enjoy his company.

I knew this could not be real, since in reality I was asleep in my bed.

"Toothless, please stop entering my dreams unless I give you permission."

0O0 0O0

Four days after I had that dream, I wrote a note for my dad reading:

Dear Stoic,

If you are reading this, then it means I have become a Night Fury, and won't be returning any time soon. I will need to get used to my new body, but don't worry, I will still be your loving son. And yes, I will be home for Snoggle Tog.

P.S. You can probably find me in the cove.

Your son,

Hiccup

Then, once I was done the note, I placed it on my bed, and took off with Toothless to get to the cove before the transformation began.

After we landed, I got away from Toothless and found a large area to let it happen.

"Relax, and it will be less painful, Hiccup," said Toothless knowing that it had just begun.

Then it happened:

Wings began to form on my back, my lean frame expanded to fit a Night Fury's. The pain started as my bones grew and shifted. My insides felt like they were on fire as they were rearranging themselves, changing, forming new organs. Then my skin turned to scales, which honestly was the least painful part of the transformation. Soon muscles were connected to new bones and I had wings and a tail. I was a Night Fury.

Then I blacked out as my skull hit the ground.

The next day I awoke to my new body.

/

**Wow this was my first time writing so much in one go.**

**Hope you like what is happening so far. If you have any suggestions please say them in your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 the White King

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that I will mainly be focusing on what happens to Hiccup and Toothless in this story.**

**_Italics= dragon language _****0O0= scene change**

**/**

When I woke up to my new body, Toothless already had breakfast out and ready.

"_Hope you hungry, Hiccup, because in the next few days we will be going to visit the White King_," Toothless said to me.

"_Okay, Toothless, let me guess, now that I am a Night Fury I can speak dragon_?"

"_Yes and we need to visit the White King so he can give you a gift,_" now he had a big toothless smile on his face.

"_Does this have anything to do with the fact that I am a Night Fury?" _I asked with a puzzled look on my face. "_Just wondering, Toothless, how did you become a dragon?"_ I needed him to answer this question because ever since he said "I was human once," This thought has nagged at the back of my mind.

"_Look, I don't want to talk about it. What's more important right now is you learning to fly_," he told me, clearly not wanting to discuss this subject further.

"_Alright then, Toothless. Let's get to it."_

The next few hours were spent figuring out how to fly and with Toothless teaching me the basics of how to use my new body.

"_Time to go see the White King, Hiccup_," Toothless said, clearly looking forward to the trip.

_"__Alright, Toothless, let's go already_!" I yelled, wanting to see this so called White King.

0O0 0O0

A few days later we found an island covered in ice.

"_Can we land here for the night, Toothless?" _I asked feeling exhausted.

"_Alright Hiccup, but let's find a cave were we can sleep." _He said, agreeing with me to an extent.

0O0 0O0

**Berk (third person P.O.V.)**

"Hiccup is a Night Fury!" screamed Astrid.

"I wonder how he became one?" questioned Fish Legs.

"It must be awesome" yelled Ruff Nut and Tuff Nut.

"Calm Down," yelled Stoic, everyone shut up. "I am aware that Hiccup is a Night Fury, but I will be authorizing a search by you all, but he is still my son, so don't harm him. Everyone understand?"

Astrid, Fish Legs, Snot Lout and the twins nodded as Stoic stared at them.

A few hours later the group took off to find Hiccup.

0O0 0O0

Hiccups P.O.V.

Toothless and I found a cave which we could spend the night in. Soon we were fast asleep.

Little did we know, there was someone watching us and that person moved us in the night.

When I awoke the next morning I realized that the cave changed.

"_Toothless, wake up_."

"_Five more minutes_."

I decided to let him sleep, after all what was the worst that could happen.

Then part of the cave slipped away and a person entered. This person did not look like a Viking, she did not speak. She just stared at Toothless and I. At this point Toothless woke up.

"_Welcome, Night Furies, to the Home of the great Bewilder Beast," she spoke in perfect dragon. "Come, he wishes to meet you."_

Toothless looked at me, then we both followed her into the icy cavern that made up most of the Island.

"_Welcome To my home, Hiccup and Dathomire, I have been looking forward to meeting you in person," the White King bellowed. "I am sorry that you are stuck in this form, so I want to give you a gift, Hiccup." He gestured to a Deadly Nader which was holding a necklace in her jaws._

The Nader approached and put the necklace around my neck.

"_This gift will allow you to switch between you human and dragon forms painlessly and easily as for you, Dathomire. I have another gift for you." The White King said now in a quitter tone._

At that moment, a mist surrounded Toothless and when it dissipated his artificial tail fin was replaced by an exact copy of the one he lost.

_"__Thank you for our gifts, White King," Toothless and I said at the same time._

_"__You are welcome, Hiccup and Dathomire, for I can tell you will need this gifts in the future," The White King said, as he began to slowly began to sink into the water._

_"__Well, are you hungry, because it's feeding time,"_ said Valka and at this point I trusted her completely.


	4. Chapter 4 the necklace

**Sorry for not posting for a long time, but I have been working on a new story on fanfiction called Legend Of The Dragon Rider so please check it out. **

**_Dragon language _**

**0O0 = scene change**

**/**

Hiccups P.O.V.

"_Ouch_," I said as I tripped over my own four feet. We were making our way to the outside of the nest.

"I _guess you still have not mastered walking on all fours yet_?" Toothless asked, chuckling to himself.

"_True, but flying is more important right now," _I replied_._

"_But you still need to learn. We will start after we eat," _Toothless said back to me before we took off with the rest of the nest to feed.

An hour later we stopped and hovered above the ocean.

"_Why have we stopped_?" I asked the human.

"_Please, call me Valka. Just wait, you will get your fish," _Valka said to me.

As she said that to us, the White King burst out of the water and sprayed fish into the air. Toothless and I looked at each other and one thought crossed our minds- "Fish!" We dived and ate fish until our belies were full to bursting.

"_Thank you," I said to the White King as he began to sink back into the water._

_"__You are welcome, Hiccup," the White King said as he swam back to the nest._

When we reached the nest my necklace began to glow and I had the sudden urge to land, once I landed I noticed that my body began to shrink back to its human size, but what surprised me was that there was no pain and I had the clothing on me which I was wearing the day I first became a Night Fury.

"I…I am human again?" I said questioningly.

"Yes but you only can become human as long as you were that necklace. Even in your human form, you can both understand and speak to dragons," said the White King, calm as he always was. "Now, you should try to turn back into your Dragon form."

I began to focus on what it was like to be a Night Fury, and I began to change back.

"Well, I got this transformation thing down," I said to Toothless, "Now let's get to walking."

"Alright then, Hiccup," Toothless said, with a joyful gleam in his eyes.

/

**Dang it, writer's block strikes again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am sorry, but I am putting this story up for adoption_**

**_If you are interested please say so in your review_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_This story has been adopted by:_**

**Sneakycatgirl**

**_ u/5666034/_**


End file.
